ET
by ShatterTheHeavens
Summary: Warning for smut and sweet love. Some OOC, but hopefully not too bad. This is actually my first attempt at a lemon, so please message me and let me know how I did. It was actually inspired by a dream that I had a while ago. Song is by Katy Perry.


**Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But hopefully this will do. This is actually my first one-shot and lemon, so please be gentle.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feelings unknown to either one. Two Demon Hunters soon learn the truth behind the emotions that embody their hearts. One night in karaoke just might be the first step to a relationship so unbreakable that not even a devil can<strong>_** destroy.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Dante. Get your ass up there and sing a song."<p>

Icy-blue eyes glared at the petite woman sitting next to him. Her shoulder-length hair glowed amber in the dim lighting of the karaoke bar. A pair of mahogany eyes stared back pleadingly.

"Why?"

One simple word turned the smile on the girl's face into a frown. Dante sighed in annoyance and turned away. He lifted a glass of whiskey to his lips and sipped the liquid contents. A faint growl signified that his partner was fed up. Taking a quick glance in her direction, Dante caught a glimpse of the woman's jacket fluttering out of view.

"Fine. If you won't go up, I'll take my turn."

"...Suit yourself, babe."

_Tsk_. Brittany wasn't surprised with Dante's reaction to the karaoke offer. Oh, well. All the more songs for her to sing. The brunette walked passed several guys, who instantly smiled in her direction. She shook her head. Boys, and their damned testosterone. It doesn't help matters with them being drunk either. Turning her attention to the man in charge of the karaoke machine, Britt had several songs going through her mind. But one thing did cross her mind.

_~Flashback_

It was a typical night. She could remember walking through the streets, unsure of where she was. Her memory had been mysteriously wiped. She remembered having a family and friends who cared for her, but no names came to mind. Something caused her to lose her memory of everything before she awoke to strange surroundings. At least, she remembered her name and when her birthday was. That was a positive. Brittany Broker, born January 16th 1991. Where she was born was unknown. But it didn't matter.

Britt had been stranded on the streets for weeks before coming across a small cafe. With little money and clothes that barely fit her after malnutrition since who knows how long, she walked into the place and ordered a small meal. Better save as much money as possible and only eat and drink when necessary. She was still unsure of where she was, and not many people were generous enough to even talk to her. A stranger in their eyes. It wasn't until a man dressed in a red jacket, and had a head full of white hair. _White_ hair? It was unusual, yes. But he still seemed interesting to watch as he walked through the front doors and took a seat at the bar area, as if he knew just where to go. Brittany watched as he talked with a young waitress, curious as to what he was getting. As if sensing someone was watching him, the man turned to his right and met eyes with Brittany. Several seconds passed by before she finally looked away, not wanting to be seen as a creeper. She quickly finished her eggs and beacon, and got up to leave the cafe.

The day had turned night, and Britt was still restless. Sleep was difficult, especially with the cold weather and strange cries that echoed throughout the city. It wasn't until she had enough that she got up and decided to walk around for a bit. The alleys were dark, hiding what ever dangers lurked in the shadows. Unarmed and alone was dangerous, pretty much a suicide waiting to happen. When Britt had walked down one alleyway, she instantly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. All she saw was a pair of glowing red eyes floating in the darkness before she was laying on her back. Large, canine teeth flashed in her sight, but immediately drew back as the monster yelped in pain. In a daze, all Brittany heard and saw were the sounds of gunfire and the moon peaking out from behind the cloudy night sky.

A shadow suddenly loomed over her face, blue eyes glowing under silvery tendrils. Someone had come to save her from death. Even if it was from pure coincidence. At least, that's what the man had said when she asked why he saved her. When the man started to leave, Britt got up to follow him. Not a word had been said between the two as they walked down the streets. Neon lights soon met Britt's eyes. 'Devil May Cry?' It was a strange name for the shop that the man had walked into. After hearing him call after her to come inside, the girl hurried inside where it was much warmer than the outside. Whether it was from pity or for amusement, she was allowed to stay with the man. After given cleaner clothes, albeit rather large on her petite frame, and a warm shower, she was offered food. Leftover pizza that was in the refrigerator for who knows how long. But it didn't matter to her, it was still food.

She soon learned that the man was named Dante. A half demon who found pleasure in hunting down his own kind. Demons. That what he had called those monsters that hid in the shadows and preyed on the unfortunate humans who ventured too close. Dante had even taken to liking of calling Brittany 'babe' instead of her own name. It angered her, and after multiple attempts to get the over-grown Devil Hunter to call her by her name, she eventually gave up.

Their relationship was rather stressful. Dante always had the impression that Brittany was a brat with the way she would have mood swings and throw temper tantrums over pitiful matters. And Brittany saw Dante as the lazy, stubborn, arrogant pervert that thought of nothing but getting laid, and doing absolutely nothing but eat pizza and sleep. But not everything was perfect.

There were months of arguing and verbal fights, the last of which ending with Brittany leaving the shop. She eventually came back, missing the Dante's company, and had found out that Dante was not acting like himself for the nights Britt was gone. They spent a little more time afterwards in each other's company, and Brittany even managed to _persuade_ the Devil Hunter to take her out on one of his nightly strolls to take care of the demon problems that would pop up. Dante had hated the idea at first, but after seeing the young woman actually knock out an unfortunate demon that tried to sneak up on him. With only a single kick and a mean left hook. Going back to the shop, Dante had agreed to train his new friend in the arts of swords and guns. On her 20th birthday, Dante had presented Brittany with a sleek broadsword, and a pair of black handguns. Lady, whom Brittany had met a few days after returning to Devil May Cry after her dispute with the older Devil Hunter, had given her a pair of leather pants and halter top that hugged the small curves on her body.

That was well over two months ago, and the two of them had grown rather close to each other. Although they never knew of the other's feelings for them.

_~End of Flashback_

It had been a year total since she first met the Devil Hunter. Brittany smiled softly as she decided what song to sing. It matched her feelings so well, it was almost scary.

Waiting for the man to insert her song choice into the machine, Britt grabbed the mic and walked onto the stage. The air reeked of liquor and sweat, but it was intoxicating all the same. The starting notes started up, signifying for her begin. She took in a deep breath, all nervousness leaving.

"_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing"_

Her brown eyes scanned over the crowd and landed on Dante red coat. His back slightly turned towards her. Her lips twitched into a smirk.

"_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light"_

Two bodies, meshed together as the night wanes. Blue eyes met with brown amber, searching for an answer to a question that has bugged him since the beginning. He lowered his head onto her forehead. Their lips just barely touching. Brittany could feel her friend's breaths on her face, a mixture of strawberry and beer. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in the man's scent. Pizza, gunpowder, and a hint of cologne. Her heart began to beat faster. She heard the Devil Hunter chuckle, his chest vibrating through her clothed chest.

"Getting anxious, are we?"

Britt opened her eyes. She could clearly see the lust behind those half-lidded eyes. Lust, uncertainty, perhaps love. She swallowed the spit that gathered in the back of her mouth, and smirked.

"That would depend. But I want to know one thing, Dante."

"Hm? And what would that be, babe?"

Looking directly in the Devil Hunter's eyes, Britt was at a loss of words. Instead, she tried to express them through her own eyes. Seeing a faint smile slowly creeping onto the man's lips, she figured her question was answered. Dante closed the gap between their lips. It was a rough, yet soft kiss that instantly sent Brittany into oblivion. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction"_

Dante's lips moved from Brittany's lips to her chin to her neck. Sucking and kissing until he found that spot, earning him a soft moan. Brittany could feel his smirk on her skin, causing her to smile. She lifted her head and nibbled on an earlobe, lifting her hands to Dante's clothed chest. Damn jacket. She slipped her fingers underneath the leather and removed it from the broad shoulders they covered. In turn, Dante lowered his hands to Britt's stomach. His touch slightly tickling her.

"_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial"_

Eventually removing all clothing from their bodies, the two Devil Hunters gazed at each other. Dante's eyes flowed over the body of the woman below him, taking in every detail. Stopping at the dragon tattoo on her stomach, Dante chuckled before glancing back up at Britt's eyes. Brittany, however, continued to stare at Dante's chiseled chest, raising her hands to lightly touch him. She watched as the muscles under her fingers twitched and flex under her touch. Moist lips soon found their way to her lips, drawing her attention back to the Devil Hunter's face.

"_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light"_

Brittany felt Dante move his body, and position himself. She opened her eyes, gazing into Dante's pale-blue eyes.

"Are ya sure about this, babe? I won't do it if you're not ready."

"...No."

Brittany smiled up at her new lover. So many emotions flickered across the man's eyes.

"I think...I think I'm more than ready. I've been waiting for this night to come for a Hell of a long time."

Earning a smile in response, Brittany readied herself. She gasped and bit her lip, feeling her body stretch to accommodate the large size entering her. Dante's muscled body was matched with his size. Dante pecked Brittany's lips and cheeks, kissing away the small tears that managed to escape from her eyes.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay. I won't move until your comfortable."

Dante cooed into her ear and didn't move his body, keeping to his word. Brittany had never seen Dante this gentle before. He was always a bit rough in her eyes, but this was different. Seconds passed, and Britt decided to move her hips once the pain subsided. A new feeling bubbled inside her, causing her to unconsciously buck against Dante's hips. She heard Dante groan in response. She opened her eyes and captured the man's lips with her own. Slowly at first, Dante began to move in and out of her. The feeling of him leaving only to return with a sharp thrust, brought Brittany into a blissful state.

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial"_

The moon light shone through the closed curtains, illuminating the room with it's warmth. The air was mixed with sweat, sex, and love. Barren bodies, meshed together by feelings that no words can describe, move in sync with each other. Every thrust was met. Every kiss expressed. Every moan was earned from the pure love that was being made that night. All that mattered was to show how much they loved each other, even after all of the hardships they suffered through. Together. Nothing else mattered to them.

"_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you, I'll risk it all_

_All_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction"_

The feeling in the pits of their stomachs began to breach the surface. The bubbling love caused Brittany's vision to go white, complete bliss at the feeling. Dante's thrusts began to shake and become desperate for release. With a cry, Brittany's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and arched her back up so high to allow Dante in deeper. Her body erupted and shuddered with the orgasm. With a few more thrusts, Dante came into his own orgasm. He grunted and leaned down, biting into the exposed flesh of the woman's neck. His whole body shuddered at his release, spilling his seed into the moist caverns that awaited.

"_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial"_

All was silent as the two tried to catch their breaths. The cold air made them shudder. Dante released his hold on his lover's neck, causing several drips of blood to trickle from the mark. He quickly lapped the blood to stop the flow. The movement caused him to shift inside Brittany, earning him a groan. He lift his upper body up onto his arms and gazed down at the beauty before him. Brittany never was a well-endowed woman, but she held this beauty around her that was unlike any woman he had been with before. He watched on as Brittany attempted to open her eyes, obvious too comfortable to awake. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly, instantly greeted in return.

Dante pulled himself out, despite the protest he got, and moved to lay down beside his lover. Brittany felt Dante's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She snuggled her back into the man's chest. She could feel Dante's breath on her neck. Dante mumbled something into her neck.

"What was that, old man?"

She shifted slightly to look over her shoulder. She could see that the Devil Hunter's eyes were closed, but knew that he was still awake.

"..._Hmph_. I'm not that old, babe. You know better than to call me that."

"Then, what did you say just now. I didn't hear you quite clearly."

One blue eye opened and squinted, a sign of the half-demon smirking.

"_Brittany_. That's what I said."

Brittany's eyes widened in shock. That was the first time Dante had ever called her by her name. It was always 'babe' or 'sweat heart' or some other name that irritated her. But never her own name. Once he had said 'Brittany' but that was when she tried to operate his beloved guns. That was the first bruise she received on her forehead, which remained for a week, and the last time she ever fooled around with his weapons. The shock on her face softened to a soft smile.

"I thought I wasn't hearing things. I...I love you, Dante."

This was Dante's turn to widen his eyes in shock before succumbing into a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you had feelings for me. But I never knew just how _deep_ they were. And guess what? I love ya too, babe."

Dante leaned over and softly kissed Brittany before pulling the covers over their bodies. Brittany instantly greeted the warmth and sighed in content. Things were going to be a bit different after tonight, but she didn't care. They didn't care. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the steady breathing of the man holding her, and slowly feel asleep.

"_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial"_


End file.
